King and Maxwell or should that be Gibbs and Maxwell?
by wisegirl71301
Summary: A crossover about how Sean King learns about his family and how he truly feels for his partner! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

We were sitting in the Boatshed waiting for a case when the phone rang. Naturally since Sean didn't even know were the work phone is so i had to answer the phone. I

answered with the standard King and Maxwell PI service how can we help you? I got an answer that will haunt me for the rest of my life. the person on the phone didn't

say a name or even a reason for calling they just asked to speak with Sean King. When I hesitated they simply complained impatiently, " Miss could you please get your

husband for me it's a matter of national security that he answers the phone." with this I got Sean while explaining to the women that i wasn't married or even dating

Sean, that we were just partners and friends. She laughed and said that's what and my partner used to say now were married with 2 kids and another on the way

and that she almost lost him before she discovered, how much she truly loved him and that he actually returned the feelings. I just laughed at that and stated firmly

into the phone that she and Sean's relation was and always will be strictly professional. A few seconds after I said that I found Sean in his bedroom without a shirt on

and with his pants only halfway up his legs. He clearly had forgot to lock the door again I stood there just starring at him until the women on the phone said " Hello is

anyone there I swear if I wasn't pregnant I wouldn't even be making theses calls it would probably be McGoo or the hospital. When she said the word hospital I left

La la la land handed the phone to Sean saying that it was some women saying that involved nationally security that he answered the phone. He answered with the

signature , Sean King speaking how may I help you. He listened for a couple minutes then said a couple yeses a few no's then said that he would meet them at

Bethesda in 25-30 minutes, with that he hung up and said that apparently his biologically mom and dad were both hurt in a bombing at the Navy Yard here in DC and

that he should go to Bethesda hospital to see them. When I gave him a weird look he explained to me that he had been given up for adoption when he was born and

that his mom was a prominent politician who wouldn't be able to take care of him so he was placed into the care of a Secret Service agent and her family. Apparently

her mom was in WITSEC when she found out that she was pregnant and that she wouldn't be able to take care of him so she had to give him up. Then 34 years later

she was able to leave the WITSEC program and finally be with his father. This was when the bomb was detonated and both of them were injured in the bomb. The

funny thing is that his mom was about to tell his dad about him when the bomb went off so he still didn't know about him or any of the things he'd done right and

wrong. He also said that the women's name was Ziva Dinozzo and that she apparently was very pissed off that she had to be calling all the family members of her

team because she had been at home on maternity leave. Once all that was said I just Starred at him in awe and then said well be better head to the no need to keep

a pregnant women waiting...


	2. Chapter 2

Once Ziva hung up on Sean King she went to see if she could find out any information on how her fiance and family were doing she was seriously dreading facing any of Gibb's and Jenny's children especially after what had happened at the navy yard.

She had been on her way to visit Tony and the team when she saw the huge explosion and immediately asked one of the guards who recognized her as a member of Gibbs team and quickly informed her that there had been a bomb in the directors car and that it had just gone off they weren't sure what had happened and they didn't know who any of the survivors were or how many casualties there had been but from were he was standing they were lucky that the director had decided not to park in the garage but in the visitors parking lot. His radio then started beeping so he answered it no casualties found so far, but they couldn't find any of the members of the MCRT. This worried Ziva a lot so she tried calling Gibbs luckily he hadn't passed out yet so he told Ziva HELP then he passed out Jenny then grabbed the phone and said that she needed to call this number and ask for Sean King when Ziva heard the name Sean she immediately realised who he was Jenny then told Ziva to tell him about the accident and that all of team Gibbs were passed out in her office with that she also passed out. Once Ziva hung up she immediately told the guard where he could find the MCRT and waited for the guard to call for a couple EMTs and head towards the building in order to help out with the search. Once he realised that Ziva was following him he said, "Agent David," she then corrected him because it was Agent Dinozzo now then let him continue, " Sorry Agent Dinozzo I can't allow you near the scene all of the MCRT team would kill me if you got hurt I'll tell them to send the ambulance to Bethesda hospital you can wait there and make any calls that you need to, Okay?" When Ziva agreed and headed towards her car the guard continued towards the building and started to access injuries of the people he saw.

Meanwhile Sean and Michelle were headed towards Bethesda going at an almost dangerous speed trying to work on a cover story to get Michelle to be aloud into the hospital with him they were fighting between fiance and cousin Michelle was fighting for cousins because she didn't want to accidently tell Sean the way she felt because she knew he could never feel the same. Little did she know that Sean was totally completely in love with her and was trying to use the fiance excuse to be able to hold her hand and maybe even kiss her check on occasion. He wanted her to now how much he appreciated her. Michelle finally gave in and agreed to pretend to be his fiance so that she could come into the hospital with him. When they got their Sean quickly walked up to the desk and said with a sigh, "Hello my name is Sean King and this is my fiance Michelle a friend of my biologically mom and dad called me and said that they had been in a bombing incident, can you please tell me where I can find Jennifer Shepard and Leroy Jethro" the nurse then finished for him your looking for Director Shepard and Agent Gibbs and you said that your their son wow okay follow me I can't believe that either of them had a actually related by blood relative besides Agent Gibbs father who just died. WOW sorry about that Hear I'll take you two to the ICU because they're both currently unconscious but were lucky because your father has a reputation of going into almost unbreakable comas that usually your mom is the only one who can break him out of. They should both wake up soon now would you rather go to your mother or fathers room first. Sean quickly said that he wanted to wait in his moms room and asked if both his parents could be transferred to the same room. The nurse said that she would see would she could do and that she would allow him 2 minutes in his moms room before he would have to wait in to waiting room.

He went in and saw...

Yes this is a cliff hanger please review for more


End file.
